


King's Corner

by Nimtheriel



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Basically Just Smut, Kusanagi will not be pleased, M/M, Mikoto being Mikoto, Sex in Unconventional Places, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimtheriel/pseuds/Nimtheriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikoto isn't much for traditional festivities. Totsuka knows this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King's Corner

It wasn’t long into the festivities before Akagi made an extravagant gesture and spilled whiskey all over. Several pairs of nervous eyes turned to Kusanagi. Fortunately, he too had been partaking in the festivities and waved it off. “Don’t mind, don’t mind. Yata-chan, bring a mop from the storage closet.”

The room breathed a collective sigh of relief. Yata jumped up from his chair in haste to comply, trying to maintain the forgiving mood of the bar’s owner and resident momma bear. “Right away, Kusanagi-san!”

As he made his way to the back of the bar, conversation started up again.

“Hey,” Chitose muttered, “where’s the King?”

The storage closet was far back, out of sight from the rest of the bar. Yata was reaching for the doorknob when he heard voices coming from within. His hand jerked back in surprise. He hesitated a moment, then pressed an ear to the door.

“Ah... _ah, King!_ ”

“Tots’ka…”

“S-someone could-- _mmh_ \--see…”

Yata jumped back like he’d been burned.

Bandō came along a few minutes later to see what had happened to the mop and found a red-eared Yata glaring at him.

“...Yata?”

“W-what?” the redhead snapped, crossing his arms. “I’ll get it when they’re-- I’ll get it when I’m ready.”

“Or I could just--”

“No!” Yata’s whole face had gone a crimson brighter than his hair. “Y-you definitely wanna wait. Trust me.”

Bandō considered the vanguard’s blush, the closed door, and nodded. “Yeah. I’ll go get a rag from somewhere else.” He wandered off shaking his head. “Honestly. They have a _room._ ”

_**Some time earlier…** _

“King~”

Mikoto looked up from his drink to see Totsuka’s smiling face hovering very close to his own. “...Hah?”

“Wanna go upstairs? It’s much quieter.”

Mikoto glanced over Totsuka’s flushed face and shining eyes. “You drunk?”

The blond blinked as if startled. “Eh? No, I haven’t been drinking. Solidarity with Anna and Yata-chan.” He nudged Mikoto with his hip. “Is it really so strange for me to want my King?”

If he wasn’t drunk, then... _Fuck._ The drink suddenly dropped to much lower on Mikoto’s list of priorities. “Guess it’s fine,” he conceded, rising from his seat.

They stole up the stairs without incident. As soon as the others were out of sight, Totsuka became noticeably handsy. His arms slipped around Mikoto’s waist and began an almost innocent-seeming southward journey as they walked. As usual, Mikoto found Totsuka’s subtleties unbearably attractive, and let him know by suddenly pressing him to the wall. One arm on either side, Totsuka’s sweet mouth opening to his, those slender fingers digging into his back, this is how they led their stumbling steps towards the bedroom. Mikoto fumbled blindly with the doorknob and backed into the room, pulling the other man with. Totsuka suddenly went rigid and pushed frantically at Mikoto, who reluctantly returned his vassal’s tongue.

“What...oh.”

Totsuka sighed and threaded his fingers through Mikoto’s. “Shh, she’s sleeping. We can go...somewhere else…”

“Her room is open,” Mikoto observed, nodding at Anna’s softly breathing form.

Totsuka looked scandalized. “ _King!_ ”

Mikoto gave a noncommittal grunt. “Back downstairs, then.”

The vassal huffed another sigh and nodded. Perhaps they could slip out when no one was watching and go...where? Kusanagi’s car? One thing was certain, they couldn’t rejoin the others, not like this.

At the base of the stairs, Mikoto paused. “What’s this?”

“Storage closet. Kusanagi-san uses it for-- _ah?!_ ”

Without further ado, the Red King shoved into the closet, dragging his confused vassal with. The door swung shut and latched with a pleasing click.

The inside was dark until Totsuka held up his palm and summoned a cloud of tiny lights from his fingertips. They drifted like fireflies, illuminating the scene with a soft yellow glow. Totsuka smiled at Mikoto’s amazement and glanced around the cluttered room. “In here? You sure?”

God _damn_ the brat was breathtaking when painted in this gentle light. “S’fine,” he muttered.

“Hmm, but what if--” The rest of Totsuka’s sentence was lost as Mikoto pressed a rough kiss to him. Totsuka gasped in a breath, pulling the air from Mikoto’s lungs and leaving him lightheaded. The vassal’s hands came up to grasp at Mikoto’s hair, rake down his back.

“You’re just _awful_ today,” Totsuka decided, and pulled him down for more.

Mikoto’s tongue stroked his upper palate, drawing out a low moan. Meanwhile, he’d rucked up Totsuka’s shirt and was tracing the smooth skin of his waist and hips. The Red King was ravenous, and Totsuka’s slender form, nimble fingers, and unabashed tongue promised to sate his every desire.

Totsuka was exploring Mikoto’s mouth at his leisure, searching for the place where he could tilt just so and make his King’s breath hitch and falter. He smiled into the kiss when he found it, when Mikoto’s hands gripped him for support and a low hiss escaped him. He drew out Totsuka’s lower lip, then released him in favor of tugging aside the button-down shirt to kiss along that lovely collar bone. Totsuka sighed in pleasure, gasped when he felt Mikoto’s teeth mark his shoulder. “ _Ah, King--!_ ”

“Tots’ka,” Mikoto breathed against his lover’s skin. His hands began to wander again, finding pleasant curves he could follow to their natural conclusion.

Totsuka breathed in sharply. “S-someone could--” He gave a small moan as Mikoto sucked at the tender join of throat and jaw. “--see…”

“Let them,” Mikoto growled. His teeth skated down Totsuka’s neck, delivering sharp nips. “Want everyone to know you’re mine.”

Totsuka stifled another moan by pressing his face to Mikoto’s shoulder. “I’ll always be yours, King,” he breathed, “whether they know it or not.”

“ _Fuck,_ ” Mikoto groaned, because Totsuka always knew exactly what to say to get him hot in all the right ways. He moved for another kiss, softer this time, and began to work loose the buttons on Totsuka’s shirt. Totsuka stopped him with a smile that was one hundred percent bad news. “You first, King.”

Mikoto obeyed, removing the white v-neck with one fluid motion and tossing it aside. Totsuka hummed in approval at the sight of his King’s lean, muscled torso. Mikoto thought his vassal sometimes took too much pleasure-- _satisfaction_ \--in seeing him naked. Not that he minded, not when something so simple could bring such fierce desire to those eyes, and definitely not when it caused his lover to back him against the wall and devour him.

Mikoto swallowed back a groan as Totsuka’s practiced mouth found a nipple and began toying with it mercilessly. His gaze slid down to the blond’s bowed head, disheveled hair, and the half-unbuttoned shirt slipping off one shoulder. The heat in his lower abdomen intensified. Totsuka was the most beautiful fucking thing in the world.

“Your turn,” Mikoto muttered, lifting Totsuka’s chin. The brat looked so surprised for a moment that Mikoto couldn’t help but steal another kiss.

“Mmh,” the blond sighed, allowing himself to be leaned back against the wall. “I wanna keep touching King~” His long, nimble fingers groped down Mikoto’s ass as if making a point.

Well, that was fine as long as the brat didn’t mind being touched back. The Red King had waited long enough for his feast. Slipping the last few buttons on Totsuka’s shirt, Mikoto drank in the sight of bared skin for only a moment before beginning his attentions. He always relished the feeling of Totsuka’s creamy skin beneath his lips, tongue, and fingertips. He almost felt guilty running his rough, callused hands over his lover and dragging bruising kisses down his chest, but those sweet noises he was drawing out were worth it. And Totsuka tasted so good, he just had to suck and nip down that slender body. He was leaving marks and neither of them cared.

The lower he sunk on Totsuka’s form, the louder and more indelicate the moans. Those thin fingers had long since curled tight in Mikoto’s hair by the time his kisses reached waistband level. One of Mikoto’s hands relinquished its position on the curve of a hip to work at the belt buckle that was so frustrating them both.

“Sure you don’t want me to do you?” came the amused if breathless voice from above. “After all, it is your--”

“Ah, shaddup,” Mikoto grunted, fully aware he was being teased. He finally managed to undo the belt, and Totsuka sighed in relief as he was freed from the confines of his pants.

The vassal could tell from the triumphant huff that Mikoto was pleased to find him already hard, and he couldn’t help but anticipate what that smirking mouth would feel like around his cock. Mikoto, however, seemed perfectly content to keep teasing. He ran his tongue down Totsuka’s length in slow, languorous strokes, causing the other to buck his hips impatiently.

“ _Kiiiiing._ Are you going t--”

Without warning, Mikoto had pounced, swallowing down as much of his vassal as he could take.

“H- _hot…_ ” Totsuka gasped, given no time to acclimate to the Red King’s unusually high body temperature. His head met the wall again as his shaking legs slid further apart; if he hadn’t been gripping Mikoto’s hair he might have buckled. He couldn’t rein in his cry as Mikoto began to pull back, sucking hard all the way to the tip. A whine as a tongue pressed his slit, then he couldn’t help himself and began rolling his hips in slow, even thrusts. He quickly covered his mouth to muffle further noises, because someone would hear, someone would find out and Kusanagi would be _furious_ to learn they’d done it in his fucking storage closet.

Totsuka gave a slight gasp as the heat and pressure suddenly vanished. A moment later Mikoto’s intense golden eyes were inches from his own and Mikoto was prying his fingers away from his mouth. For a moment Totsuka could only process how raw and cold his dick was without Suoh Mikoto around it, but he quickly gathered his wits. “Ah, someone will hear us…”

The smirk was back and he was helpless to its power, especially since it drew such obvious attention to the smear of precum on his lower lip. “How’m I supposed to know what you like?”

Totsuka couldn’t argue much to that, and he hoped Mikoto wouldn’t see his grin as the redhead returned to the job he’d started. This time, he was ready for the scalding sensation of Mikoto’s mouth and could fully appreciate the sight of the Red King on his knees in front of him.

Totsuka tried to be quiet, but there was only so much he could do when Mikoto was so wet, tight, _perfect _around him. The heat, the friction, the slight drag of teeth all plucked at the strings of his core until he was completely unraveled. The motions of his hips were fast and erratic with Mikoto taking everything he got. The only coherent words passing Totsuka’s lips were the occasional _King_ and _more_. It wasn’t long at all before the tension in his gut released and he came deep in Mikoto’s throat, crying his name.__

Mikoto groaned and pulled away, licking the last of Totsuka from his lips. “ _Good,_ ” he purred, voice raw and husky. It was only then Totsuka realized Mikoto had been stroking himself to conclusion at the same time. This worked out nicely, as Totsuka in his current state wouldn’t be able to pay him nearly the amount of attention he deserved.

Still dazed from his high, Totsuka’s eyes fluttered shut and he sank down next to Mikoto with a sigh. All he wanted to do was bury his face in his lover’s chest and allow this warm glow of contentment to lull him to sleep. Mikoto seemed to have similar thoughts as he wrapped Totsuka in his arms and drew him close, muttering something about cleaning up in a moment. The blond smiled and leaned his head on Mikoto’s shoulder, relaxing completely. He’d almost drifted off when Mikoto spoke again.

“Oi, Tatara…”

Tostuka picked his head up again at his given name. “Hmm?”

Mikoto frowned at him, a serious thought brewing behind his eyes. “Pretty sure I’m in love with you.”

He couldn’t help but laugh at the phrasing. “Oh good, because I’m desperately in love with you too.”

A rare, cautious smile crept over Mikoto’s face. Totsuka leaned in for a chaste kiss.

“Happy birthday, King~”

**Author's Note:**

> (Insert obligatory "closeted relationship" pun)  
> (Insert snide reference to Mikoto blowing out birthday candles)  
> This takes place on Mikoto's 25th birthday because he and Totsuka are both alive and happy shhhhhh


End file.
